Jak
Jak (birth name Mar) is the main protagonist of the Jak and Daxter series, being the titular and playable character throughout the franchise with the exception of the spin-off game Daxter. Background Jak was born in Haven City where he lived as a young child until he was taken from his father Damas by Count Veger, only to have him lost to the Underground movement, which was headed by a Young Samos and Torn, which led to the events in Jak II. Young Samos then took Jak back in time, to Sandover Village in The Old World in the hope of protecting him. There, he met his best friend Daxter, and the two of them went on many adventures together especially after Daxter was turned into a ottsel after accidentally falling into a pool of Dark Eco. Powers & Abilities * Life Siphon: Jak can steal the health of his enemies and heal himself by hitting them with a melee attack. * Spin Diffuse/Reflect: By spinning, Jak can either defuse and/or reflect enemy projectiles. * Eco Teleport: Allows Jak to teleport short distances that are too far to jump. He can also use this to go through windows or even bypass forcefields. * Eco Reflexes: With this, Jak can completely stop time with a clap of his hands. * Eco Regen: Jak can regenerate eco over time. * Eco Powers: ** Green Eco: '''Heals wounds and creates shields ** '''Blue Eco: '''Greatly increases speed and reflexes ** '''Yellow Eco: '''Ability to throw energy projectiles ** '''Red Eco: '''Doubles physical strength ** '''Dark Eco: '''Dark Giant, Dark Strike, Dark Blast, invincibility ** '''Light Eco: '''Flash Freeze, gliding, health regeneration, shield Equipment * '''Morph Gun: ** Red Mod: *** Scatter Gun: Has a wide field of fire, making it an ideal weapon for large groups of enemies. It operates in a similar fashion to a shotgun; a single shot of high firepower which can deal heavy damage to multiple opponents. *** Wave Concussor: A gun that allows him to create a large red shockwave around him. IT's size varies on how long a shot is charged. *** Plasmite RPG: Lacks the range of the yellow mods but make up for it with the ability to bounce, as well as a slight auto-tracking feature ensuring they will detonate closer to a target ** Blue Mod: *** Vulcan Fury: A large rotating barrel quickly dispensing blue ammo shells as the gun fires its shots in rapid succession. *** Arc Wielder: Used to aim a large arc of electricity at enemies. *** Needle Lazer: Automatically hones in on enemies with medium-power force ** Yellow Mod: *** Blaster Beam: A higher rate of fire, better accuracy, and a long range. *** Reflexor: Ricocheting bullets are incredibly fast and automatically seek their targets, making it nigh-on impossible to miss an enemy. *** Gyro Burster: A floating turret that Jak can deploy to follow and shoot enemies. ** Dark Mod *** Peace Maker: Similar to the Arc Wielder, but instead fires the electricity at opponents rather than sticking in close range to the weapon. *** Mass Inverter: Stuns all the enemies around Jak and traps them in an anti-gravity field for a few seconds. *** Super Nova: A powerful mini-nuke like weapon powered by Dark Eco. It can clear the screen of all enemies, similar to Dark Jak's Dark Bomb. Alternate Forms Dark Jak After being subjected to two years of dark eco experiments under the Dark Warrior Program at the hands of Baron Praxis in Haven City, Jak gained highly destructive powers coupled with high durability and strength, which he learned to control by help from an oracle in the Water Slums. Later in Jak 3, his dark form was matched by a light form which helped him balance his dark powers even further * Dark Blast: Jak spins in the air and shoots rays of dark eco at his foes. It can also destroy machines and vehicles. * Dark Bomb: Jak slams into the ground to create a powerful shockwave that wipes out any nearby enemies. * Dark Strike: A large and powerful projectile made of Dark Eco. * Dark Giant: Jak grows 3 times his size, making him faster and stronger. * Invincibility: Jak becomes immune to taking damage as long as he remains in this form. * Dark Invisibility: Dark Jak can temporarily become invisible Light Jak Jak was given this state to balance his dark form as a gift from the Precursors, with different light powers being obtained by gift of an oracle (typically seen at Monk Temple) and once by a Precursor projection. This form gives him defensive and regenerative powers, inverse to his destructive and combative dark eco powers. * Flash Freeze: Light Jak can slow down time significantly for a short period of time. * Light Flight: Light Jak is capable of growing bright wings and flying. * Light Regeneration: Light Jak can completely recover all his health. * Light Shield: A shield that not only protects Jak from taking damage but also harms those who try and damage him. Feats Strength * Casually beaten robots without the use of eco * Obliterated a Precursor robot with a blast of light eco * Blew up a planet-destroying machine with help from Daxter * Casually pushed a large stone pillar that was 3 times his width and 3 and a half times his height. * As Dark Jak, after immobilizing a mechanical beast of small town level, he destroyed the robot in 4 shots. This robot was durable enough to survive a fall from orbit and remain fully functional. * Even strikes from his gunfire are enough to beat the City-Block sized mechanical beast at the end of Jak 3 in just 4 shots. Speed * Dodged bullet lasers * Reacted to and dodged a point-blank laser shot from Sig. Durability * As Dark Jak, can survive being buried under rubble * As Dark Jak, tanked the explosion of the small town level robot's destruction Skill * Won gladiator duels in a lava arena * Took first place in the Kras City Grand Championship while poisoned Weaknesses * Eco Limit: '''They can only carry so much Eco at once, roughly under a minutes worth in combat for each color type, and so, they rely on replenishing their power by pulling Eco through the environment. * '''Dark Eco control: '''Jak '''did have trouble controlling Dark eco before, however, it is no longer an issue * '''Recklessness: '''Jak can be a bit reckless and doesn't always think things through. Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Chaotic Good Category:Sony Category:Characters Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Humans Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Speedsters Category:Fire Users Category:Firearms Users Category:Claw Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Light Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Vehicle Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Naughty Dog